Song of the Siren
by TheFembot
Summary: Anna goes on a very dangerous mission... One that she will never forget!


**~Call of the Siren~**

* * *

It was a late summer's night when the cab slowed to a stop in front of an expensive hotel. The cab driver quickly exited the car and removed his passenger's luggage from out of the trunk. Then he opened a car door and a young red-headed woman stepped out of the vehicle.

Anna Williams looked up at the tall, elegant building and smiled. She had finally arrived in Russia after suffering through a long flight.

"Bol'shoe spasibo." She said and smiled at the cab driver. She reached into her purse and tipped him.

"Pozhalusta." The man said appreciatively as he took the money. Then he entered his car and left.

A young doorman quickly approached and greeted her. He wheeled her luggage inside the hotel. Anna followed him to the registration desk. She checked in and got her key. The young man carried her things to her room.

The doorman placed the luggage in her room and left. Anna sighed tiredly as she shut the door behind him. She really wanted to sleep, but needed to review a case file before she does. She walked over to her suitcases and removed a manila envelope from one of the front pockets. Then she tiredly plopped herself down on the bed.

She opened the envelope and flipped through its contents. She stopped when she came across a photo of a man. She looked at it feeling mystified by his creepy, yet oddly attractive appearance.

He had short, raven hair that was pulled back into a sloppy ponytail. His skin was ivory; deathly pale with scars around his lips and nose. What disturbed Anna the most was his eyes. They were cold, emotionless and menacing at the same time.

The man's name was Sergei Dragunov; Also known as 'The White Angel of Death' due to his excellent skills as a Sambo fighter. He was part of the Russian Special Operatives or Spetsnaz and worked tirelessly for the good of his country. According to the files, he is known for being a very quiet and reserved man, but is somehow feared by those around him.

Anna frowned as she read through the files. Her target seemed to be a very important government official who was deeply involved in many secret operations. He is a soldier who is highly trained to kill. He wasn't the typical CEO of some well-to-do company or a petty street thug, crime lord or banker. He was in a whole other category or pedigree of targets. Anna believed his impending death was motivated by political reasons. It was something she had never done before. She lacked…experience. Eliminating him will be very tricky and risky to say the least.

"No wonder he's willing to pay such a huge price for this man's head." Anna muttered; referring to the man that hired her.

Anna suddenly questioned why her client wanted him dead. Throughout her career, she never knew the reasoning behind her targets assassinations. It was never her business to know, nor did she care. She simply gets rid of her target and collects the money afterwards. It was as simple as that. But the mystery behind this one had left her… intrigued.

Anna suddenly yawned. Her body was sending her signals that it was time to rest. She neatly placed the files back into the manila envelope. She quickly changed her clothes and went to bed. Her new mission will begin in the morning.

* * *

It was 8:57am. Anna sipped her coffee as she sat on a park bench waiting for her target to arrive.

She had spied on him for over a week now. Through her snooping, she noticed that the man had a very strict routine that he followed religiously. He seemed to be a very punctual man and took his job very seriously. He would arrive at work at the same time every day. He was never a minute early nor a minute late.

Anna quickly glanced at her watch. It was exactly 9a.m.

"Okay, where are you?" She whispered to herself. She looked at a specific street that the man always appeared from each and every day.

Seconds later, like clockwork, she saw Dragunov walking on the very street she was looking at. He slowly climbed a flight of steps to a very tall government building and entered. Anna smiled triumphantly as she watched him from across the street. The man was very predictable, but his strict routine will make her mission more difficult.

Anna noticed that there is something strange about this man. His behavior and appearance seemed odd or perhaps… unique? She wasn't sure, but whatever it was, it definitely stepped beyond the range of normality.

Even though Dragunov seemed different, Anna was certain that he shared the same weaknesses of the average man. She believed men were easily fooled by beauty and was certain that he will succumb to her seductive powers of manipulation. It will work, just as it had to previous targets. She will flirt, play, and allure him. Send hidden messages of want and desire. The temptress was confident in her craft. She was certain no man could resist her charms, not even him.

However, Dragunov's strict schedule left her with very little opportunities to make contact with him. The Russian spent most of his time inside the government office and took a private cab home every day.

The only chance she had was to wait. He normally leaves the building around noon to get lunch. Anna decided that will be the ideal time to strike. She made sure to wear her most beautiful and enticing dress to gain the man's attention. Thankfully, it was the middle of summer so it will be easy to show off her curves.

Anna waited patiently. She checked her hair and make-up in a small mirror when it was almost time to put her plan into action. She got off the park bench and walked to the end of the government office. She leaned against the wall and peeked from the corner of the building; waiting to see when Dragunov will appear.

She quickly ducked behind the building when she saw him walking towards her direction. Anna took in a deep breath; preparing herself for what she was about to do. She didn't move until the moment was just right.

Suddenly, Anna darted from the corner and purposely bumped into the Russian. Hard. It was as if she ran into a brick wall. She tumbled awkwardly on the ground and her purse landed beside her; spilling its contents across the sidewalk.

"Ouch! Well, that was clumsy of me." She said playfully.

Anna smiled as she looked up at the man, but her smile quickly faded when she saw his scowled expression. He was definitely not amused. His cold, steel-blue eyes seem to pierce right through her. It made her flinch uneasily.

Dragunov slowly raised his hand and methodically dusted the front of his militant uniform as if he was angry or annoyed by the woman. Anna looked on nervously from the ground. She secretly wondered if her plan was a huge mistake.

"S-sorry!" She stammered.

Dragunov silently glared at her for a moment longer. Then he swiftly bent down and picked up the woman's purse and its belongings. Anna quickly stood from the ground and watched him. She was unsure with what to do. The man's demeanor was very scary and off-putting. Her seemingly cute and naïve act did nothing, but antagonized him so far. Dragunov eventually stood up and brashly handed her the purse.

"B-bol'shoe spasibo." Anna muttered in the man's native tongue, but the Russian quickly walked off before she could finish thanking him.

Anna watched as the tall, frightening man walked away. She noticed that he was oddly silent. He didn't utter a single word to her during their short meeting. His cold, stern and silent demeanor had rendered her plan an utter failure. It seemed like her mission will be a lot harder than she originally thought.

* * *

Anna repeated her routine the next day. She sat on the park bench and spied on the man. She watched him exit the office building for lunch, but this time she dare not approach him. She didn't want to relive that frightening encounter she had the day before. She decided to observe him from a distance. Perhaps by doing so, she will discover another opportunity to make her move.

Anna stayed in her hiding spot until it was sunset. She saw Dragunov exit the building, but this time he did not take a private taxi home like he normally does. Instead he walked down the street, pass the park where she sat. Anna slowly stood up and cautiously followed the man. She made sure to stay a good distance behind him.

Anna believed she knew where he was headed since he had done the same thing the week prior. However, she wasn't sure if it was part of his ritualistic routine.

Anna secretly followed Dragunov until he led her to a small brothel. A devious smile formed on her lips as she watched her prey enter the establishment.

"You're not so different after all, hmm?" she said cunningly as a new idea popped into mind.

* * *

Anna rummaged through her suitcase until she found a small folder. Inside it rested a fake passport and Visa. She quickly put the fraudulent ID in her purse and left. She took a taxi to the brothel Dragunov visited yesterday.

She entered the establishment and looked around. The place was dark and cramped with tables and chairs. There was a huge stage with a dancing pole at the front of the brothel and a liquor bar in the back. The place was completely empty since it was still early in the afternoon. The men who normally visit the brothel were still at work.

Anna never imagined that she would work in a place like this. She thought it was completely beneath her. The job required women to flirt, talk and be totally humiliated and objectified by men for very little pay. She also thought the customers that visited this place must be of the lowest kind. They tend to lacked manners and tact.

Anna inwardly scoffed at the profession even though she is already a master of it. She enjoyed flirting and toying with the opposite sex, but the men she played with were upper class and wealthy. It was how she was able to live most of her adult life in luxury. It was definitely a lot better than working in a brothel.

Anna walked towards the bar. There was a woman behind it fixing the display of liquor bottles.

"Izvinite…" She said as she tried her best to remember the few Russian words she learned. The bartender looked at her and smiled.

"Can I speak with your manager?" Anna said slowly; hoping that the woman spoke English.

"Manager?" She repeated in a thick Russian accent. "Why? You looking for job?"

Anna was immediately happy that the woman understood her. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes… Yes I'm looking for a job."

"One moment." The woman quickly left the bar and entered a door next to the stage.

Anna took out her fake ID's and waited for the manager to appear. She mentally rehearsed the lies she was about to tell.

Minutes passed by before she saw a short, stalky man walked through the stage door. He smiled and gave jovial laugh when as he approached her.

"Wow, you are very beautiful." The man said as he shook Anna's hand. "Where are you from?"

"America." She said bashfully and smiled.

"America!?" He repeated incredulously.

Anna handed him the ID's. The man closely looked at them. "Nika…" He said quietly as he read the name on her passport. "Why do you want to work for strip bar in Russia?"

It was a valid question. It did seem very strange that an American woman would come to Russia just to work some sleazy establishment. It made no sense and sounded absolutely strange. Anna knew the question would be asked at some point, but she came prepared with an answer.

Anna looked at the short, balding man and gave him a sullen look before she told her tall tale.

She lied about being the child of Russian immigrants. How they moved to America to have a better life, but failed. Now her imaginary parents wanted to return to their home country and she needed the money to help them. She told her story with such passion and grace that she thought she should be awarded for her superior acting.

The manager was emotionally touched after hearing her sob story. Anna grinned from ear to ear when he hired her on the spot. She was one step closer to accomplishing her goal.

* * *

Anna quickly learned and adapted to her new, temporary job. Luckily, one of the female employees spoke English and helped her get accustom to her new role. She was also surprised that a lot of the customers knew a word or two. She could communicate with them to a certain degree.

Anna's sole responsibility was to serve drinks. Eventually, she will be required to dance on stage, just like all the other women that worked there. Anna has no intentions to stick around for that. Hopefully her mission will be completed before that time comes.

The atmosphere was just as she expected it to be. Music blasted loudly throughout the darkly lit bar. Dancers performed on stage wearing little to no clothing and their hypnotic moves enticed men out of their money.

The customers were very creepy and rude. Her skimpy work uniform tempted and encouraged men to touch her inappropriately. They would often say things to her in Russian that she didn't understand, but she knew it was most likely something repulsive and vulgar. Despite all of this, Anna kept a smile on her face and continued to do the job as best she could.

Soon the day finally arrived. It was the day Dragunov paid his weekly visit to the brothel. There weren't many customers around, so Anna quietly sat and waited by the bar for one to arrive. The English-speaking bartender was there as well.

Anna's anxiety grew with each passing second. The Russian will arrive at any moment. She was unsure of what to say or do when he does.

Eventually someone walked through the front doors. Anna looked up and realized it was the man she was waiting for. Dragunov slowly walked to a table located at the corner of the brothel. It was the furthest away from both the bar and the stage.

"Oh, it's him again." The bartender whispered.

Anna looked at the woman curiously. "Who? That guy?" She cautiously pointed a finger at him.

"Yes… he comes here the same day, every week." The woman worryingly said. "He's very creepy and never talks."

"Really?" Anna said; feeling astounded.

"Yeah… None of the girls want to serve him when he comes."

Anna was surprise. The man was a lot stranger than she initially thought, but somehow it made her even more curious.

She wondered if he is really _that _frightening. A huge part of her believed that he was. However, she concluded there definitely must be a reason why he visits the brothel every week. Anna quietly pondered what it might be. Dragunov seem to live such a solitary and isolated lifestyle. It appeared to be by his own choosing, but perhaps there are times where he felt _too_ isolated. Anna thought it was possible. Even lone wolves get lonely from time to time.

"I'll take his table." Anna said confidently.

The bartender was surprise. "Are you sure?" She said carefully. "One of the other girls can do it."

"Yes, I'm sure." Anna said and smile.

"Alright…" The woman said skeptically. She reached behind the bar and gave Anna two different sets of menus. "Give these to him." She instructed.

Anna knew that one of the menus had pictures and names of drinks in it, but she didn't know what the other one was for. She opened it and flipped through the pages. It had photos of all the women who worked in the brothel… including her. It made Anna frown repulsively.

"What is this one for? And why is my picture in it?" Anna questioned as she pointed at the book.

"The men are lonely." The bartender explained. "Sometimes they want women to sit and drink with them… they get to choose who." She shrugged.

"I'm guessing _that_ costs extra." Anna concluded.

"Yeah…" The bartender agreed. "We don't normally use the menus since our customers are mostly regulars, but it is the only way this one communicates."

"Oh…" Anna said quietly.

"Don't worry… He never chooses a girl to sit with him. We give him the book out of courtesy."

Anna nodded as she picked up the menus. It was time to get to work. Somehow she needed to figure out how to get through to this man. She had to in order to complete her mission. She was determined to try her best to be welcoming and cheerful. Men are always attracted to a woman with a charming and pleasant demeanor.

Anna slowly walked to where Dragunov sat and placed the menus on his table. She cleared her throat before she spoke.

"Dobro pozhalovat!" Anna said merrily and smiled. "I will be your waitress. I apologize, but I don't speak much Russian. I only know a few words."

Anna smiled uncomfortably as Dragunov simply sat and stared at her. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he did so. Anna wondered if the man remembered their previous meeting.

"Hey, I remember you…" Anna said with a lustrous flair. She placed one of her hands on her hip. "You're the handsome gentleman I've bumped into the other day." She said cutely and giggled. "I want to apologize for my clumsiness."

Anna smiled tenderly, but was immediately befuddled when she received no form of response or reaction from the man. He only observed her with that blank, emotionless gaze; as if she was some sort spectacle. She thought it was simply the language barrier. Perhaps he didn't know any English.

"What would you like to drink sweetie?" Anna motioned with her hands and lips so he could better understand her question.

She suddenly heard the Russian sigh dismissively as he began to flip through the menu. Anna wondered if she had insulted him somehow. Eventually, Dragunov sternly point his finger on one of the drinks.

"Vodka?" Anna giggled. "I should have known." She said jokingly. "I'll be right back with your order."

Anna turned and seductively walked towards the bar; giving the Russian something to stare at. She returned with his drink moments later.

"Here you go." Anna said with a sultry tone as she placed the glass on the table. "Would you like some chips or peanuts perhaps?... You know, a snack?" Anna playfully tried to motion with her hands and mouth again as if she was eating something. She even made a sound effect or two to add more clarity.

She looked at the Russian awaiting for his response. Instead she swore she saw the man's eyes narrowed more than they already were. Anna nervously blinked at the man; wondering where she went wrong.

"U-um… Have I offended you? … Because that wasn't my intention." Anna said apologetically. She couldn't believe that she angered this man yet again.

Dragunov continued to glower at her. Anna wasn't sure what to make of it. Suddenly, a thought came to mind.

"Y-you understand… English…don't you?" She asked disbelievingly.

The Russian suddenly broke eye contact with the woman and calmly took a sip of his drink. Anna noticed his permanent scowl softened… only a little.

She quickly knew her assumption was correct and felt like a complete idiot. She had embarrassed herself and insulted the man's intelligence. However, she chose to remain optimistic and secretly hoped her cute and cheerful behavior had enticed the man in some way.

"I apologize… That's the second time I have offended you. It won't happen again." Anna giggled. "…But I won't make any promises." She gave him a playful wink before returning to the bar.

Anna spent the remainder of the night talking and serving other customers. She would occasionally glance at Dragunov's table and noticed that the Russian was constantly staring at her.

She didn't know what to make of it. His permanent, blank expression will only make things harder for her. She wouldn't be able to manipulate or seduce him if she couldn't read or play off his emotions. He was definitely the most difficult target she had to eliminate. His behavior was very disturbing, but she wondered if it was a sign that her plan had worked.

Eventually Dragunov raised his hand; requesting Anna's assistance. He immediately gave her the menus when she arrived; signaling that he is ready to pay. Anna thanked him and collected the money he owed. She then walked off to help other customers. Dragunov finished his drink and placed some money on the table. Then he quickly left.

Eventually, Anna returned to clean the mess that was left behind. She noticed that he left some tip money for her. She picked it up and smiled as she returned to the bar.

"It seems like our silent friend is a huge tipper." Anna said as she showed the bartender the money.

The woman immediately gasped. "He left that for you!?"

Anna gleefully nodded.

"He never tips." The bartender said feeling astounded. "He must really like you."

A huge, cunning smile suddenly formed on Anna's lips upon hearing the woman's words.

* * *

Anna eagerly waited for her target to arrive. He will be there any minute. She quickly ran to the ladies room to fix her hair and make-up.

Anna wondered if tonight will be the night to make her move. Their meeting last week seemed to have turned out well. She was able to gain the man's interest and attention. The large tip he left behind was evidence of her success. However, she wasn't sure if it was enough. She believed he needed some extra persuasion before she could take the man's life.

Anna checked her appearance a final time at a nearby mirror. She exited the bathroom and quickly noticed that Dragunov was sitting in his usual spot. Anna picked up the menus from the bar and hurriedly walked towards his table.

"Welcome back." Anna said in a seductive tone. She gently placed the menus in front of him. "Would you like something to drink?"

The Russian quietly stared at her as he rubbed his chin. Anna thought that his expression was very stern and serious, but somehow it was a little softer than before… as if he was calm or more relaxed.

Dragunov suddenly looked down, flipped through one of the menus and pointed at an item. Anna slowly walked beside him to see what he had ordered. She quickly gasped when she discovered he was pointing to her picture. She realized the man was looking through the other menu.

Anna was immediately surprised by this development and thrilled at the same time. She was getting closer to him. That protective wall of his was slowly crumbling away.

"My, my…. What an excellent choice." Anna said lustfully. "I'll be right back with your order." She teased.

Anna quickly walked over to the bar to inform her friend of what had just occurred.

"I'm shocked… It seems like you are doing something right." The bartender said in a surprised tone. She quickly picked up a bottle of champagne and s glass. She handed the items to Anna.

"What's this for?" Anna asked perplexingly.

"That's what comes with that order." The bartender said and smiled. "Sit with him and make sure he has a good time." She instructed.

Anna carried the items to his table. She placed the glass down in front of the man and gave him a warm smile. She then held up the champagne bottled and looked at it awkwardly. She never had to open one before. Normally someone else did it for her.

Anna decided to give it a shot. She grabbed the cork and tried her best to pull it from the bottle, but it didn't budge.

Dragunov curiously perked an eyebrow as he pointed to a small device on the table. Anna looked at the man skeptically before picking up the object. She was surprised the man had more than one expression.

It was a small corkscrew. Anna suddenly remembered the tool was often used to open these kinds of bottles. She fumbled with it a bit, but eventually got it right and clumsily opened the bottle of champagne.

The fizz sprayed everywhere. Some of it landed on the Russian's militant uniform. Anna was immediately embarrassed. She knew it didn't take much to anger the silent man. Making these unintentional mistakes may ruin her entire mission.

"S-sorry!" She stammered.

Anna quickly grabbed some napkins from off the table and nervously dabbed at the liquor on his jacket. The Russian gently grabbed her hand to stop her. He took a few napkins and calmly wiped it off himself. Anna looked at him speechlessly; unsure of what to say or do.

Dragunov crumpled up the wet napkins in his hand and pointed at the empty glass on the table. Anna nervously poured him a drink and hesitantly sat beside him. She tried her best to calm her nerves. She had to if she wanted to play the role of the beautiful seductress. She quietly drummed her fingers in her lap as she thought of what to say.

"I'm guessing that you're in the army." Anna said as she pointed at his suit. "You must have some interesting stories to tell, hmm?"

Anna looked at the man for any type of response, but received none. Dragunov simply looked straight ahead and took a sip of his drink.

"I guess not…" Anna chirped and sighed dismissively.

She didn't know how else to engage with this man. It was practically impossible to have a conversation with him. He was always silent and cold. Anna was beginning to feel a bit frustrated. She decided to raise the ante up a notch since her subtle attempts wasn't working against him.

"I must say, your silence intrigues me." Anna said seductively. "I wonder how quiet you'll be in bed." Anna tenderly placed her hand on his knee and slowly slid it up the man's leg.

Dragunov quickly turned and angrily glared at the woman; stopping her in her tracks. He then slowly raised a finger to his lips as if to tell her to be quiet.

The man was scary and incredibly intimidating. Anna nervously sat up in her seat and obeyed his command. She inwardly began to wonder who was manipulating whom?

Anna quietly sat next to him for the entire time that he was there. She thought it was extremely awkward and bizarre. He had requested her company, but acted as if she was invisible. He didn't even bother to look at the dancers on stage. She questioned why he even visited this place. He seemed so if disinterested in the things it had to offer. It didn't make any sense to her at all.

Dragunov eventually handed her the menus signaling that he was ready to go. Anna gave him his bill. He paid and gave her a huge tip as he did before.

"Thank you." Anna said softly; feeling completely puzzled.

Dragunov stood up and quickly left.

* * *

Anna couldn't help but think about Dragunov's strange behavior. It bothered her all week. She was totally baffled by it. She wanted to figure him out and understand the reasoning behind the things he does. It was the only way she could successfully complete her mission. On top of that, she was beginning to get frustrated and was ready to return to the States.

Even though his eccentricities confused her, she was very intrigued by them as well. And somehow, through their weird interactions, she was getting closer to him. She just wished she knew what she was doing right so she could exploit it a bit more.

Dragunov eventually arrived at bar and sat at his usual spot. Anna gave him the menus but this time, he only ordered a drink. She wondered if it was a sign that last week's meeting didn't turn out so well.

Anna quickly served him his drink and went off to help other customers. The night was unusually busy so Anna couldn't mingle with him as much as she wanted. Time slowly ticked by and Anna noticed that Dragunov stayed a lot longer than he normally does. She wondered why.

Soon it was 3am. Her shift was over, but the Russian was still there. She slowly approached his table and looked at him concernedly.

"You must be having a good time." She said teasingly and smiled. "You never stay this late before."

She looked at the Russian for some sort of response, but sighed dismissively when she received none.

"Well, my shift is over… One of the other waitresses will be around to serve you." She said and smiled. "Good night." She waved.

Anna quickly collected her things and left the brothel. She stood at the street corner and tried to hail a taxi. She fearfully jumped when Dragunov suddenly appeared beside her.

"Why, hello again." Anna said nervously; still recovering from the fright he gave her.

Dragunov stared at her for a moment before quickly walking away. Without looking back, he signaled her to follow. Anna hesitantly shadowed the man.

He eventually led her to his car and opened the back door. Anna nervously entered and noticed that there was a man sitting the driver's seat.

Dragunov walked around the car and entered from the other side. He sat beside her and quietly signaled the driver to go.

"Where are you taking me?" Anna asked anxiously, but the Russian remained quiet. She didn't like where this was going. She wondered if Dragunov had figured her out. Maybe he knew that she was an assassin. She suddenly felt the urge to place her hand on a knife that was hidden under her dress.

"Where are you taking me!?" Anna repeated with more urgency. She directed her question towards the driver.

"Hotel." The driver responded in a thick accent. "I take you to hotel."

Anna sighed uneasily as she leaned back in her seat. She kept her hand on her hidden blade just in case. She secretly wondered if he had purposely stayed in the brothel to wait for her shift to be over.

The car eventually stopped in front of a very elegant hotel. Anna recognized place. It was only a couple of blocks from the one she stayed at. Dragunov quickly got out and opened the door for Anna. She exited the car and followed him inside. He quietly led her to his room.

Anna wasn't sure why he took her to this place. She would like to believe that her plan of seduction had worked. However, there is a chance that it was all a trap. Luckily, she came prepared.

The Russian opened the door for her. Anna smiled as she walked by him. The room was very dark. It was dimly illuminated by moonlight. However, Anna could still tell that the room was large, spacious, and elegantly decorated. It looked romantic in a way. She instantly felt like she was home again living the life of luxury.

Dragunov quietly entered and shut the door.

Anna seductively walked over to him and smiled. "Ah… Now I see… You're just trying to show me a good time, huh?" She said playfully.

She heard Dragunov sigh uneasily and could've sworn she saw some color appear on the man's pale face. She wondered if he was actually… blushing. It was very hard for her to believe.

Anna smirked deviously. Perhaps the man was truly in need of company, she thought. However, she must conclude that he is absolutely terrible when it comes to dealing with the opposite sex. An average woman would have screamed to be rescued if he had tried to whisk them away in his car. But she wasn't the average woman, and maybe that is what attracted him to her. But unbeknown to him, that the woman he had decided to take to bed was the one that wanted to take his life. In any case, Anna thought that now was her time to strike.

She unexpectedly grabbed Dragunov's arm and pulled him towards the minibar that was in the corner of the room. She opened it and pulled out a bottle of wine and some glasses. The Russian seemed somewhat surprised by her actions.

"We should have a toast, don't you think?" She giggled.

She carried the wine and glasses to the large bed at the back of the room. She sat down and looked at him. She quickly noticed that his usually scowled expression appeared a little different. The man seemed… hesitant.

"Come on… Let's have a drink." She cajoled teasingly. Anna gently patted the bed; urging the man to join her.

Dragunov abruptly turned around and quickly walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Anna was left feeling utterly confused and curious at the same time.

She couldn't help but giggle quietly to herself. Admittedly, if it was under different circumstances, she would have enjoyed toying with the man and quite possibly even date him. He seemed very scary and intimidating at first. But under that hardened exterior was a very socially awkward man.

Sadly, she had a job to do and she was willing to see it through to the end. Anna quickly searched her purse and pulled out a tube of lipstick. Underneath the tube was a hidden compartment that had a couple of pills. They were a highly potent anesthetic that will render the man unconscious in mere minutes. It was her favorite weapon to use. His death will be quick and painless.

She hurriedly poured the drinks and dropped the pills into his glass. They quickly dissolve in the red wine.

Dragunov exited the bathroom moments later. Anna noticed that he had removed his jacket. He slowly approached the woman and sat down. He didn't look at her; he kept his eyes straight ahead.

"Here…" Anna said as she handed him a glass of wine. "You seem so… tense. This will relax you a bit."

Dragunov took the glass from the woman's hand. He stared at it for a moment before quickly guzzling it down.

Anna just had to laugh. "My, my… If I didn't know any better, I'd think this is your first time." She said jokingly, but secretly wondered if it was true.

"You know… we could just sit here if you like… We don't have to do anything at all." She tried to reason; feeling thoroughly amused.

Without warning, Dragunov lunged out and kissed her. The force pushed her back against the bed with the man on top of her. The glass of wine fell from her hand. The red liquid splayed on the floor like spilt blood; an omen of things to come.

His thin lips pressed against hers. Their tongues entwined. The Russians kiss was forceful and domineering against her tender lips. Anna decided to play along and manipulate the man's emotions. She returned his kisses and wantonly moaned; exciting him even further.

However, she started to worry. The drugs should have taken effect by now. If they continue on like this, it won't long before he finds her hidden weapon. Anna decided to act now since he was thoroughly distracted.

She roughly pushed the man on the bed; forcing them to switch positions. She straddled his waist as she sat on top of him. Dragunov breathed heavily as he looked at her. He blinked his eyes slowly, a sign that the drugs were finally beginning to work.

Anna giggled and smiled. Her mission was nearly over. She bent down and kissed him; distracting him as she sneakily reached down her leg to pull out her weapon. She noticed his kisses were become progressively languid and weak as drugs took over his body.

In one swift motion, their lips parted as Anna quickly pulled out her knife and drove it downward towards his neck. But the Russian swiftly moved his head out of the way. The blade missed its target and pierced the mattress instead.

Dragunov angrily pushed the woman off of him. She tumbled off the bed and onto the floor. She quickly stood up and moved away from the silent man.

She watched fearfully as the Russian slowly stood up and gave her a murderous glare. He slowly lifted his hand and rubbed the side of his neck and noticed the woman had drawn blood. It was only a scratch.

Anna stepped back nervously. She was amazed by the man's stamina. He should have been knocked out cold by now, but somehow, he was still standing.

Dragunov slowly walked towards the woman. His gait was intense and foreboding. Anna felt her body quiver in fear as he approached her. She never had to fight such a dangerous man, but it was too late for her go back now and running away won't solve anything. She decided to stand her ground.

Anna did know some martial arts. She practiced Aikido ever since she was a child. She let out a battle cry before quickly lunging out and attacked the Russian with every move she knew. Dragunov dodged her attacks effortlessly and swiftly hit her with his elbow using little force, but the blow was hard enough to send Anna tumbling across the room.

Anna groaned as she slowly got off the floor. Dragunov was a few feet away from her. He stood there and looked at her mockingly. Her attacks were weak and pathetic; no match for his skills.

The man was about to reach out and grab her, but Anna saw him waver and lost his balance a little. She immediately thought that the drugs were working but Russian was trying his best to fight it off.

Anna had one card left to play. It would be all over for her if it failed. She pulled out another hidden knife that was strapped to her thigh and quickly ran towards the man. She pushed him against the wall and drove her weapon directly into his side. The man yelled in pain. She quickly pulled the knife from his abdomen and aimed it towards his chest, but Dragunov swiftly grabbed hold of the blade and stopped its trajectory. Its sharp edge cut deeply into his palm. He grunted loudly from the pain.

He angrily kneed her in the stomach several times before hitting her hard across her face. Anna's back slammed into a nearby wall with so much force that it knocked the wind out of her lungs.

Anna slumped to the floor as she gasped for air. Her nose and mouth were bloodied. Her gut wrenched in pain. She had no fight left in her.

Suddenly she heard an audible 'click.' She looked up and gasped when she saw a gun pointed directly at her head. Anna felt utterly defeated. She never failed on any of her missions. This will be her first and quite possibly her last. The situation seemed very fitting. She thought it was even ironic, but she wasn't ready to die… not yet.

"Please…" Anna begged as she raised her hands in surrender. "Just let me go… I'll leave… I promise that you'll never see me again."

Dragunov grunted angrily as he pressed the gun at the center of her forehead. His finger rested on the trigger but he was hesitant to pull it. Anna tightly closed her eyes and cried. She waited for her end to come.

Suddenly someone jumped from the shadows and kicked Dragunov directly in his face. The Russian fell to the floor with a loud 'thud.'

Anna quickly opened her eyes and was surprised to see the man that hired her for the job.

"R-Raven!?" Anna muttered astonishingly.

"Go." Raven said sternly. "Take the next plane out of here... Me and _him_ have unfinished business."

"B-but…" Anna stammered. She was totally baffled by what had just transpired.

"Leave now!" Raven yelled angrily.

Anna quickly got off the floor and collected her things. Dragunov was slowly getting off the ground. He staggered a bit but quickly regained his balance. Anna ran past the men and out the door. She briefly looked back and saw the two men glaring heatedly at each other before she left.

That was the last time she heard or saw either of them. She didn't know who won _that _fight. However, she couldn't help but wonder if Raven had set her up all along. Perhaps he used her to get close to the Russian; to distract him so that he can take the man's life. Dragunov's strict schedule did leave very few openings for him to be attacked and it might have been harder for Raven to get the man if they both had a bad history together.

No matter the reason, Anna was happy to get out of there. She quickly ran to her hotel and grabbed her suitcase. She didn't want to leave no evidence behind. Not anything that can be traced back to her.

Anna hurriedly left the hotel and took a cab to the nearest airport. She boarded the plane traveling to America. She silently hoped that her past will never come back to haunt her.

* * *

A week had passed since that frightful night.

Dragunov left work and visited the brothel like he normally does. His face and body was still bandaged and bruised from the fight he had with both Anna and Raven.

He had managed to gain the upper hand with his fight against the ninja. Raven quickly retreated after sustaining a few injuries. That was the last thing he remembered. He woke up in a hospital the morning after his ordeal. He hadn't heard or seen Anna or Raven since.

He entered the brothel and sat down in his usual seat. A frightened waitress nervously approached him and placed the menus on the table. Dragunov quickly opened one of them and pointed to Anna's picture.

"I'm sorry… She's not in today. She hasn't been here all week." The waitress nervously said. "I'll be back in a few minutes to take your order." She said and hurriedly walked away.

The Russian rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he examined the woman's beautiful features adoringly. Then he carefully peeled the glued photo from off the page and quietly slipped it into his wallet.

* * *

_**A/N:** I hope you guys liked my short fic. This is supposed to be a little addition to the bigger one that I'm currently writing, but I think that it could be read on its own. I hope that you all like my portrayal of Anna and Dragunov. I tried my best to keep them in character. And I must say that it's hard to write a fic without giving a character a line of dialog. It was very challenging. _

_And if I misused any Russian words, I apologize. I'm not Russian, but I did try my best to research them before putting them in my fic. Anyway, that's all I gotta say! And please review! ^_^_

**Russian Words**

- _Bol'shoe spasibo_ = Thank you very much

- _Pozhalusta_ = You're welcome

- _Izvinite_ = Excuse me

- _Dobro pozhalovat_ = Welcome!


End file.
